I Never Thought This Day Would Come
by Zamuri
Summary: Sequel to Love Makes You Do Stupid Things! Sebastian and Blaine seem to be taking the next step the day after the McKinley High Shooting. What happens when Kurt finally shows up? Seblaine


I Never Thought This Day Would Come

Kurt saw it all on the news in New York. He had been in a coffee shop when the story broke. Kurt looked up with wide eyes. He immediately called Rachel.

"Rachel! Did you see the news?" Kurt all but shouted.

"Yes! Kurt, Finn!" Rachel screamed. Kurt could tell she was having trouble breathing and she had been crying.

"Rachel. Shhh. It's ok! I'm sure they're all fine. The news said that no one was dead!" Kurt tried to comfort.

"For all they know! They haven't been inside yet!" Rachel screamed and burst into tears again. Suddenly a blazer caught his attention on the television.

"Rachel, I'll call you back." Kurt said and hung up. His eyes were glued to the screen. He recognized meerkat anywhere. 'Seriously? Are you that obsessed with Blaine that you need to save him from every situation? Or are you trying to make up from nearly blinding him?' Kurt thought viciously. He finished his coffee and went to school.

***McKinley High***

Blaine checked his phone after he was checked by the police. Still no calls from Kurt. 'I guess it really is over.' Blaine thought and was instantly depressed, but when he looked up he saw a friendly face. The face that had came to save him. Blaine's heart skipped a beat when Sebastian smiled at him.

"How are you doing, Killer?" Sebastian asked calmly. Blaine looked at his phone one more time and looked back up. "Kurt?" Sebastian asked with sad eyes.

"No. I'm over him. I realize I have someone here who really cares about me. Care enough to be a freaking idiot and break into a school on lock down with a supposed maniac shooter on the loose." Blaine said and they both chuckled. Blaine looker down at Sebastian's free hand and reached forward. Sebastian's heart fluttered when he felt Blaine's and his fingers intertwine. They looked each other in the eyes and both blushed.

"Woah. Dude's do you need a room?" Sam said coming up from behind them.

"Hey Sam." Blaine said and Sebastian nodded at Sam showing recognition.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, but I can see you are. I'll catch you later." Sam said and winked at Blaine then left.

"That was nice of him." Sebastian said and Blaine's eyes grew wide.  
"Did Sebastian Smythe just say something nice to someone other than himself?" Blaine asked and laughed when Sebastian grabbed his heart in mock hurt feelings.

"That hurts. You know I say nice thing to people other than myself, gorgeous." Sebastian said and winked. Just then Tina walked up and hugged Blaine. She was crying profusely.

"Shhh. Tina, it's ok! No one got hurt." Blaine comforted rubbing circles on her back. She looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine I thought I lost my family. I'm so happy you all are ok!" Tina said and turned around to Sebastian. "You." Suddenly Sebastian felt himself being squeezed to death by little Asian arms. "Thank you." He heard her say before she scurried off. Sebastian turned his attention back on Blaine who was looking at him with eyes that were so bright and loving.

"You're amazing." Blaine stated simply. Sebastian had a warm swelling in his heart.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"You should get back to Dalton. I have to deal with my family about the whole situation." Blaine said.

"Are you sure? I could have my dad take care of my absences. You don't need to do this alone." Sebastian suggested.

"No, Sebastian, I need to do this myself." Blaine said and looked into Sebastian's eyes. "Thank you for everything. Meet me tomorrow at the Lima Bean. I wanna talk to you." Blaine said and got onto his tip toes and kissed Sebastian on the lips one more time before leaving to the rest of New Directions.

*** New York Airport ***

Kurt booked his ticket back home the night the shooting happened. His flight was for the next morning at 11. He was having trouble choosing what to bring. Rachel who had been watching him was confused.

"I thought you would be freaking out a lot more than you actually are." Rachel said timidly and Kurt whipped around.

"Are you kidding me Rachel? Who's the one going home? Me. Did you even see the news? Sebastian is trying to steal Blaine from me!" Kurt screeched and Rachel looked taken aback.

"Kurt? I called Finn. He told me not to come and everything was fine! You're the one who hasn't even texted Blaine! And Sebastian? You should thank him for being there for Blaine!" Rachel screamed in return and went to her room.

"What a bitch." Kurt mumbled under his breath. He decided on a few articles of clothing because he was only planning on being back in Lima for 2 days at most. Kurt then decided to go to sleep. He fell immediately into a trouble less sleep.

Kurt woke up at 9:30 and hopped into a cab and got onto the plane just in time. 'Don't worry, Blaine. Sebastian won't trick you.

***Friday***

Sebastian was at the lima bean at 4:15 pm. He knew he was early, but he wanted to impress Blaine. He ordered both his and Blaine's drink. Of course he knew Blaine's order. He looked at his watch. 4:25. % minutes until Blaine arrived. He looked at his hand which held a single rose. Sebastian was both excited and nervous. Today was the day he was to ask Blaine to go out with him. Just then he turned to the door when he heard the bell ring. Blaine was there, stunning as ever. Sebastian flagged him down and Blaine smiled and took a seat.

"Hey, Seb." Seb? Thank came very easy to Blaine's tongue.

"Hey, Blaine." Sebastian said shakily and presented the rose to Blaine who blushed and smiled then he looked at the two drinks.

"Oh, this is yours." Sebastian said and handed Blaine the drink.

"You know my order?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Duh. Come on, B, I basically stalked you doing my douche bag stage." Sebastian said and they both chuckled. B? Sebastian liked it.

"So, Seb. The reason I wanted you here was because, well, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. You've changed, Sebastian. For the better. You are a great guy. I'm really happy to have you in my life. Ever since Kurt, I've been having trouble seeing the good in anybody, especially myself. I thought no one was on my side after what I did. Then you came. You show up and risk you're life for me. I can never thank you enough for that. The point is, Sebastian, you make me feel human again. You make me feel happy again." Blaine said and stopped. Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"Blaine, I feel the same way. Ever since the slushy incident. My feelings have changed for you as well. I no longer just want to get in your pants. I actually see you as a person, and I like that person. I never had that with anyone before. Blaine, you're special to me. I wanted to know if you, if you… Blaine, would you like to go on a date with me? Like an actual date. Dinner, movie, you know?" Sebastian asked and looked to his feet. Why was he so nervous? He was Sebastian Smythe debonair, play boy, full of confidence. Now he was a shy, nervous wreck.

Blaine looked at Sebastian. He could tell the boy was nervous and it made him smile. He couldn't express the sheer joy that he was feeling. Sebastian asked him out. It was time to answer.

"Sebastian," Blaine started and Sebastian looked up with nervous eyes. "I would love to go on a date with you." Both boys' had smiles that would light up a room. And the Lima Bean was glowing like an LED fluorescent light powered by the freaking sun. Just then they heard the door ring and they turned around.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed. "OMG! Thank goodness you are ok!" Kurt ran toward the table and enveloped Blaine in a hug. While hugging Blaine, he locked eyes with Sebastian.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked surprised and a little upset about the current intrusion.

"Oh, baby! I saw the news and got the first plane over here!" Kurt lied and kept hugging Blaine.

"Let him breathe, Hummel." Sebastian chimed in, jealousy clearly evident in his voice.

"Why hello to you to, meerkat. Blaine? What is _he _doing here?" Kurt asked with distain in his voice.

"Kurt, Sebastian and I are dating." Blaine flat out said. He was tired of being sad over someone who clearly didn't love him. Kurt was looking at Sebastian with an open mouth, and then he turned his attention back to Blaine.

"You're kidding me right? Him. The Dalton Academy whore?" Kurt spat and Sebastian stood up.

"Kurt! What the hell? How dare you say that! Sebastian has been nothing but sweet and kind to me. He has been the most important person to me since this thing." Blaine defended Sebastian.

"What? Blaine all he wants to do is have sex with you! He is incapable of love!" Kurt tried to reason. "I love you! I want you back!"

Both Blaine and Sebastian stopped.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt said in more of a whisper.

"Where were you?" Blaine asked.

"What?"  
"Where. Were. You? Last time I checked there were 3 flights that took off from New York to Ohio the day of the shooting. You lied to me. You didn't even have the decency to call me. How dare you come back. You don't love me at all. Sebastian was there. He risked his life to save me while you were off playing around in New York. Get out of here Kurt. I'm over you." Blaine finished and grabbed Sebastian and pulled him into a heated kiss. When they pulled away from each other they looked back at Kurt who was to taken aback to say anything.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Sebastian asked.

"Why of course." Blaine said and linked arms with Sebastian. The boy's then walked out without another word to Kurt. Kurt finally snapped out of his trance while they were walking away.

"You can't do this! I know you love me! Blaine Devon Anderson get back here!" Kurt shouted but to no avail. He then stormed out of the coffee shop and got into his car where he drove right back to the airport.

Blaine and Sebastian were both dying of laughter when they got into Sebastian's car.

"Did you see his face?" Sebastian said between laughs.

"yeah! Did you hear him scream!" Both boys burst into another fit of laughter.

Then both boy's stopped and turned to each other.

"Thank you, Blaine. For sticking up for me that is." Sebastian said.

"It was my pleasure." Blaine replied and they stared at each other. Sebastian's eyes flickered to Blaine's lips. Blaine noticed and decided to initiate. Blaine started leaning in and Sebastian followed. When their lips met it was like magic. This kiss was deeper than their previous ones. It was filled with passion, heat, and tongue. When both boys' pulled away they were out of breath.

"I never thought this day would come." Sebastian said and Blaine smiled and pulled him closer.

"Well, look around. It's here, and I'm not letting you go."

***Zamuri***

Hello! I really like this story. Let me know if I should continue it! I love reviews! Keep it up! Love you!


End file.
